


Bedtime Business

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean and Cas at the end of another day...Prompt 1: SlingPrompt 2: Spellcasting





	Bedtime Business

Dean was more than halfway to sleep when he heard the bedroom door open and close softly. There was a quiet rustle of fabric hitting the floor. Then he felt the mattress dip under the weight of Cas's body.

"Hey," he whispered drowsily, blinking himself back to consciousness. "I was wondering when you were gonna come to bed."

"Apologies, I was waiting for the painkillers to kick in." 

Despite the gentle tone of his response, Dean could hear the strain of discomfort in his voice. He shifted himself over to the other side of the bed, making room for his bed mate to join him. "How's your hip feelin'?" he asked with concern.

Cas grunted as he eased himself under the blankets. "Hurts like hell, but the pills are keeping it at a tolerable level. There's going to be a massive bruise, but I am confident that I won't have any permanent damage."

"That's good." Dean huffed, and chuckled under his breath. "Still can't believe the way it all went down, man. That witch totally got the drop on us, no question, and I thought we were screwed. Thought she was gonna start some fancy fucking spell casting and mow us down, you know? Turn us into gnats or boil our brains or _somethin'_ terrible. I was _not_ expecting her to sling a goddamn cast iron frying pan at us and try to run."

"Yes, yes," Cas grumbled. "I am aware that you find the whole thing highly amusing. You're not the one who almost had his pelvis fractured. She must have done some serious weight training in her non-witch hours, because that pan hit me _at speed_."

"Sorry, babe. I'm not laughing _at_ you, I'm laughing _near_ you." He reached for Cas, intending to tug him closer, but his boyfriend resisted. "Awww, don't be like that. It all worked out. We got the witch, we saved the town, your hip will heal. It's all good. Come here and kiss me."

"I'm not sure I want to right now. I wouldn't want to interrupt your comedy hour." Dean could hear the pout in his voice.

"Oh my god, grumpy pants. Get over here." Dean tried again to pull him into a cuddle, and this time he went without a fight. "Jesus Christ, baby, your feet are like ice cubes. Why weren't you wearing your socks?"

“I was wearing my socks,” Cas rumbled in reply. “It's so cold in the Bunker this time of year. I feel like I'm always chilled.”

Dean snuggled closer, wrapping himself around his boyfriend. He even made the ultimate sacrifice and pressed his cozy-warm feet up against Cas's frigid ones. “I can thaw you out,” he said soothingly.

He felt Cas start to press more firmly back against him as he warmed up and relaxed. Dean was just starting to drift off again when he was dragged back to the waking world one more time.

“Oh, did you remember to--” Cas began.

“Yes, babe, I loaded more witch-killing bullets into the trunk. We're gonna need to make up another batch soon, though. Remind me in the morning to call the butcher and put in an order for chicken feet.”

He felt the bed shift, and was dazzled by a sudden glare of light as Cas unlocked his phone and typed something into it. “I've made a note to remind you,” he said, putting the phone back on the nightstand.

“Mm-hmm,” Dean hummed contentedly. “'Night, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188449666231/october-19-bedtime-business).


End file.
